


Mey-Rin and Sebastian: Lost

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: A Gen(ish) Mey-Rin and Sebastian short on being lost in the loud and quiet moments of the Phantomhive Manor, together.Part of the Feelings: A Series of One-Shots series.





	

LOST  
  
There were moments when Mey-Rin saw with clarity, even with her glasses, the path she was on. And other times, like now, when she bumped into something and just plumb couldn’t handle being so lost in thought or in her own life.

She yanked her glasses off and glared - at Sebastian’s leg. She blushed and looked about, and finally took a breath and looked up. She mostly expected the exasperated line on his lips, but not the kind, almost laughing, glint in his eye as he slowly sank down, squatting in front of her.

Mey-Rin found herself lost in a completely other way. In his red eyes, in the way they lit up a bit when she met them, in the way his lips seemed to betray his attitude of indifference and slowly lift.

“Are you quiet alright? I didn’t mean to come around the corner so quietly.”

She blinked and nodded. “I am at fault, Mister Sebastian. I was… was…”

“Lost?”

She began to nod and then shook her head, her hair whipping into her face a bit. “No, I know the Manor like the back of my hand, I was merely lost in my own mind. I often am these days. Too quiet and too loud at all the same time,” she finished looking away, muttering. Getting lost in the silence that stretched between them, even in the close distance.

He sat down, beside her, and she gulped as he seemed to relax. Her own legs were still tucked beneath her, where she had fallen and bumped down to the ground. Mey-Rin slid her eyes back along his torso, down to his legs, and his well polished shoes, he crossed in front of him, sitting like a little child. He was anything but a little child, Mey-Rin thought as she looked away and blushed. She moved to stand, but his gloved hand stilled her, on her shoulder and she looked at him sharply, noticing for the first time, as if she could have forgotten, that she did not see him in a mass of black, like normally when she wore her glasses, but rather with an eagle sharpness. She moved to replace her glasses and he stilled her there too, his right hand delicately laid over hers.

“I too hear the quiet and the loudness.”

She looked away again and slowly back. “Do you get lost in them?”

“Quiet often.”

“Sometimes it’s nice…”

“Yes, but mostly it’s not,” he finished. She met his gaze and she blushed slightly.

She nodded. “I’m used to the loud and the rushing, well, at one time,” she added as she smiled a bit. Her former life was not quiet. She never had time to be lost in her mind, her thoughts, her private… well she never had a private moment before Sebastian and the young master had found her.

She had not registered his hand was no longer on her shoulder until it touched her cheek. “Me too.”

They sat in the hallway, his hand on her cheek, warm and slightly possessive, and Mey-Rin held his gaze, getting lost in the red eyes that looked back into her brown ones. Finally he broke contact, closing his eyes as if he heard something far away and was trying not to.

“The young master awaits for his tea.”

He stood, smoothly and effortlessly, like he was liquid reforming. He held a hand out to her; the other still held her glasses, not fully in his grasp. Mey-Rin struggled to get her leg back under her and stand before the Head Butler, the man whom she found herself being lost in much more than she would ever dare entertain incase he would see. His hands came around her, picking her up. She gasped in surprise and he smiled a bit, his hard lip line coming back just as quickly.

“May I ask you to help me with the afternoon tea?” he asked, quietly. “I have found that the loud noises are rather softer in your presence.”

She blushed and nodded. He replaced her glasses slowly disappearing behind them once more. He bent and swept a piece of hair back behind her shoulder and she could see him glance at her as he smiled and added, “In fact it’s perfectly quiet in my mind for the first time in a very long time.”

His breath glided over her ear and she glanced up at him as he straightened. She swallowed, nerves, and her mind, kicking her emotions. His hand came around her and rested on the small of her back, guiding her around the corner, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The route was not unfamiliar, was not foreign, but in that moment, she felt as if she was utterly lost.

Lost in his tender touch.

Lost in the silence he had knitted in her mind.

Lost in the very moment she had dreamed of.

And for once she didn’t mind being utterly lost in her thoughts, and in her mind as she glided behind him, her hands perfectly still, her head held high, and the quiet and loud of her mind - her memories, her private thoughts, the things she had done - were in perfect harmony.

In this small moment, Mey-Rin saw with perfect clarity, even with her glasses, the path she was on.


End file.
